R-XXX Series Rifles
R-100 VRR The R-XXX Series of combat rifles was originally produced by the "Interplanetary Manufacturing Conglomerate" or IMC, a now-defunct defense contractor located in the old Mechani Union prior to the 2081 formation of the Solani Commonwealth. The first of these rifles, the R-100 VRR (Vectored-Recoil Rifle), was a 6.5mm caliber assault rifle developed for export, with the Owlian Union purchasing the design's production license from the IMC with the MU Ministry of Defense's approval. This weapon featured ambidextrous controls, a unique vectored-recoil system that improved shot groupings in automatic fire, and an integrated digital ammunition readout on the back of the upper receiver, placed to easily be in view for the user at all times. However, in the early 2080s the defunct company's design was resurrected by a new firm, Solani Heavy Industries (SHI). R-208 AR The modern iteration of the R-XXX rifle, the SHR R-208 Assault Rifle (AR) is an updated and upgraded version of the core weapon platform, with many quality-of-life improvements and the internal components modified to allow for the rifle's design to support rechambering in multiple common calibers. Additionally, the standard caliber was updated to the new SHI-developed 7.4x38mm HVAP round, a cartridge load and projectile combo that boasts improved long-distance power and armor penetration compared to the 6.5mm round fired by the R-100 of old. In terms of concrete changes, the lower receiver was strengthened and lightened slightly, the action and extractor were given a tune-up of sorts to improve reliability, the gas system was improved to better manage heat buildup, and the upper receiver was upgraded with a modified lower RIS section and a new case deflector and jam assist. New-build R-208s also have been shipping with SHI projection-dot reflex optics in place of rear BUIS, though a stubby front hooded post and rear tritium dots on the rails act as minimalist emergency irons if the reflex is detached. Variants There are a few different variants of the current-generation rifle, the R-208, in addition to the standard carbine model. R-208C SOC The R-208C Special Operations Carbine, or (SOC), is a modified R-208 with an altered gas piston (to better support suppressors when firing on full-auto), buttstock, lower receiver, and lower RIS. These make for a slightly more streamlined weapon that is better-suited for special operations-type missions. However, the real difference is the caliber it fires- the R-208C is rechambered for the experimental XM85 cartridge in 7.5x39, a slight change from the standard load of 7.4x38- the difference is that the XM85 projectile has a higher muzzle velocity (950 m/s roughly), and features minor self-guidance capability. This means that when equipped with the datalinked smart reflex sight, the SOC can fire at targets not entirely lined up with the rifle's barrel and still hit them, even while moving- provided the target lock is maintained. While quite innovative, this technology is impractical for use in a non-spec ops rifle due to cost constraints and complexity. R-209 DMR The R-209 Designated Marksman Rifle is an up-chambered version of the R-208, firing a larger bullet and featuring an altered barrel with an integrated recoil-and-sound reducing muzzle device, as well as a lower-profile stock. Issued standard with a high-zoom optic. R-308 IAR In 2087/88, the SHI small arms division revealed the R-308 Infantry Automatic Rifle, the latest in the R-XXX lineup. This new-build rifle hybridizes a heavily modified R.A.C. PDW lower receiver altered to replace the old R-100/208 -style lower, and remains chambered in the 7.4mm HVAP cartridge. However, the gas system has been simplified and datalinked to the VI system in the fire control module seen on the rear of the upper receiver, with the smart OS of the FCS helping manage the weapon's operation, resulting in an overall safer and more reliable weapon, while cutting down weight. Additionally, a powered accessory rail system adorns the top of the weapon, as well as integrated "iron dot" holo-projection BUIS, with the rear sight set in the front of the FCS module and the front linked on the powered rail. The rifles also feature a shortened underbarrel rail, offset by an integrated AFG/handstop-type grip in the lower handguard. Finally, the R-308 ships standard with an enhanced recoil and muzzle flash-controlling compensator in place of a traditional muzzle break or flash hider.Category:Small Arms